Redemption
by Rinestone
Summary: Honor holds no bounds when it comes to taking back what is rightfully yours.


**Redemption**

Chapter One

By: Rinestone

_Author's Note: Just one thing. This takes place in the 2003 universe, but I liked the layout of the lair in the recent 2007 CGI movie._

_I need a beta. _

_Disclaimer: I own no characters. Just the plot_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

The lair shook, causing pillars to crumble and the metal pipes along the walls to groan as another train sped by. It passed just as quickly as it came and soon silence yet again claimed the dark makeshift home. In the space of never ending blackness, a single streak of flickering light came from a room, left of the kitchen on the second floor. The door was partially open, spanning out into four walls painted in a shade of blue that matched the equipment of Leonardo who sat on the floor, cross legged and surrounded by candles. His round green face was calm and peaceful, void of any sort of discomfort. The only indication that he was alive was by the shallow movement of his chest as he drew in soft, even breaths. It was a simple way to find peace of mind and relaxation through an ancient practice called meditation.

But as relaxed as his mind was, there was a certain stiffness in his posture. Almost like a small part of him knew where he was and shifted his body into full alert. It proved to be useful as a small, orange feline slipped into the room. It paused to look in the general direction of Leonardo and then leapt onto the vacant bed. Not even a second had past when the cat was suddenly yanked off the bed and dumped unceremoniously onto the ground.

"Off," Leo said curtly, going back into his meditative state. Instead of doing as it was told, the young tabby whined before climbing into his lap. Letting out a sigh, Leonardo mentally cursed his youngest brother for not closing the door before he went to sleep. Klunk had a strange habit of visiting the other members of the family in the night, often taking up space on a bed or scampering around until he woke someone up. "Let's take you back your room." In a small feeble attempt to escape, Klunk started off, but didn't make it far as Leo already had a firm, but gentle foot on his tail. He scooped up the now annoyed, hissing animal and made a bee line for Michelangelo's room.

It was dark, but using the night as a cloak for many years Leo knew his way around his home like the back of his hand. He stealthily leapt off the second level railing, bounced off the ground of the kitchen and then somersaulted on the main staircase before landing quietly on the second level on the other side. Leo's eyes darted to Klunk who had sunk it's paws into his forearms. The blue clad ninja was lucky that his youngest brother filed the tabby's razor nails once a month or that would have left marks.

"Mew!" Almost like the small feline was apologizing. He licked the place where his paws had unsuccessfully dug into the turtle's arms. Leonardo rolled his eyes, wondering if Klunk had a way of reading minds before he found himself before his brother's room. He brought a finger to his lips, but then brought it down in realization that he was motioning to a cat. Where was his head tonight?

Slowly, he reached forward and pushed open the door to Michelangelo's room. He poked his head inside, finding the younger turtle curled up on the bed. The orange sheets were in a mangled heap on the floor, leaving the nunchuku wielder shivering. A soft smile graced the older ninja's face. He stepped into the room, tip toed over to the bed, careful to avoid any toys, junk and god knows what else that littered the floor and picked up the abandoned blanket. With Klunk still wedged under his left arm, Leo draped it over his brother's body. The younger turtle sighed and settled under the warmth of the covers.

His sibling duty fulfilled, Leo released Klunk and watched the cat bounce onto the bed next to Michelangelo. It purred in content, it's fluffy tail tickling the side of his owner's plastron. In one movement, Mikey turned over and swatted the feline away. "Stop it, Klunk," he yawned tiredly into the pillow, his three fingered hand now resting affectionately on his pet's head, "It…tick..les…" As if understanding, Klunk cuddled up, but kept his tail still.

"Sweet Dreams, little brother," Leo whispered, after watching the scene between pet and owner. He started for the door.

"G'Night, Leo." came the sleepy reply. The older of the two paused to allow another smile before he left the room and closed the door.

Since Leonardo was already by his other brother's room, he might as well check in on the purple clad turtle. He hoped that Donatello had at least gone to his bed to sleep, It wouldn't surprise him if he found the bed empty. That meant the smart turtle was hiding out in his lab, tinkering away with one thing or another. As he turned the knob and opened the door, his eyes went straight for the bed. Just as he predicted - empty. With a sigh, he made to leave when a shuffle caught his hearing and he poked back inside. On the other side of the room, Donatello was hunched over his desk, face planted to a book. Leo grinned as he went over and lightly patted his brother's shell.

His brother groggily cracked open his eyes and sat up, sheepishly wiping the drool from the side of his mouth. "Huh…" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "I feel 'sleep… on the-" before he could finish, a yawn interrupted his sentence. "..tired."

Leonardo chuckled and playfully patted his brother again. "I know, bro, but you'll be more comfortable in your bed," he pulled at the purple bandanna tails, "C'mon."

Although, he wanted to groan and complain about having to stand, Donatello complied to his brother's request. Leo was right, the bed would be more comfy and hopefully it could defeat the evil crick in his neck. Only half aware that he was leaning on his older sibling, Donnie threw himself on the bed and scooted under the covers. Another yawn overcame him and his eyes drifted closed. Leonardo took that as his que to leave.

Now that two brothers were down and out, Leonardo climbed down the second level, acrobating his way to the same level on the other side of the lair. It's where he and Raphael's rooms were located. Speaking of the temperamental ninja, Leo figured he better peek in on him as well. Usually, he never bothered his red clad brother, but a funny feeling made itself known and Leo almost regretted listening to it. As he opened the door to Raphael's room, he was met with an empty bed.

_Great! Just great! _Leonardo thought.

Roughly pushing open his own door, Leo grabbed his twin katanas and quickly sheathed them into the sabers strapped to his back. If Raphael didn't know when to come home then he was going to go find him. He made sure to check around his home one last time before rushing up the stairs towards the entrance.

"Leonardo," the sharp tone in his father's voice made him come to an abrupt halt.

Embarrassed at being caught sneaking out, Leo bowed his head and faced in the direction of where his Sensei stood. "It is late. Do you insist on going after your brother at such a time?"

It still amazed the blue clad ninja how Splinter knew what went on in the house. "Hai, Sensei." There was no sense in hiding the truth. The old rat had a way of knowing fact from fiction. "This is the third time this week. I just don't want to wake up and have him still not home. As much time as we spend up there, it's still a dangerous place."

A proud, understanding smile crept across Splinter's face and caused his whisker to twitch. "You have learned much in this past year, my son. I am sad to say that I cannot say the same about Raphael. His mind has become trouble this passing week and I am afraid that his thoughts are crowding his better judgment."

"Sensei?"

"There is a sense of bad omens in the air, my son. I have felt them grow stronger each day." Splinter's voice took on a grave edge.

The tone brought Leo's head to swivel up and look at his father. "What sort of omens, father?"

Splinter's eyes narrowed dangerously. "The sort of omens that threaten our family."

Leonardo hesitated in responding. "Should… we be worried?" as much as he wanted to go after Raph, he also wanted to stay with the ones he was leaving.

"I will need to meditate further," The overgrown rodent did not give a direct answer to his son's question. "Just take great caution tonight."

It was never wise to probe for any more answers. Leonardo trusted his father to confide in him when the time was absolutely necessary. There was no need to get flustered over nothing and cause his younger brothers to get worried. He clapped his hands together and bowed in parting to the mutant rat. "Thank you, Sensei. I will not take too long." He turned on his heel and disappeared out into the sewers.

To someone who didn't spend a lot of time amongst the grime and sewage beneath the ground would be left completely and utterly confused. The various tunnels and pathways were like mazes of a cornfield. You were most likely dubbed lost if you couldn't figure out a sense of direction. Leonardo, however, knew these passages very well with years spent exploring and playing when he was a tot. It was almost like a second home to him and his brothers. It exercised shelter, safety and security from the humans that would not accept them as they were. And in that Leo was grateful to have such a haven.

At this moment his haven was beginning to give him the chills as he turned down another tunnel. He forgot how cool it was and mentally kicked himself for not putting on a warm disguise. If Raphael had even one sniffle for abandoning his winter gear there would be absolutely no going topside for a long while. The one exception was Christmas, but that wouldn't be for another month and Raph was sure to get well by then.

_Damnit Raph_ Leo thought. He hadn't even found his red clad brother and already Leo was thinking up scenarios

He shook his head to clear up his somber thoughts and came to a stop below one of the many entrances to the surface. If he counted the turns of tunnels correctly then this should lead him up into the alley next to Casey Jones' apartment. He had to start at the source. Raphael was out bashing head and who other to that with than his human best friend? Leo did give Casey credit. Despite his rough edge the guy had a good hear, but having him as an only companion to his brother's late night shenanigans gave the leader no comfort whatsoever.

_And I'll hurt him if something happened to Raph_

Leonardo grasped the metal railings of the ladder and climbed. It squeaked and moaned with each heavy step, the rusty screws nearly loose from the wear and tear of rain and rust. The ninja made a note to remind Donnie to check over all access ladders and tighten them up a bit. He pushed against the round manhole cover and quietly slid it across the concrete to let him out. Once he was sure that no one was around to see a five foot humanoid turtle, he stepped out and replaced the cover over the sewer entrance.

He was instantly greeted by the musky scent of garbage and the wet fur from strays that made the alleys their permanent homes. The fumes of gas, smoke and water filled his nostrils with the city's living stench that he had become so familiar with over the last years. It was New York City. No one ever slept around here. He could still hear the sounds of laughter of teenagers, the honking of speeding cars and distant police sirens.

The slamming of a door brought him back and he turned to look up at the building on his left. He took hold of the fire escape landing that was levels to Casey window and hefted himself up with one swing. Leo could see the faint blue glow of a television and cupped his hands around his face to look inside the window. Sure enough his vigilante friend was passed out on a ratty armchair with an empty beer bottle, but there was no sign of his temperamental brother. As he raised his fist to bang on the window Leonardo saw a flicker of a shadow and instantly stilled. He lifted his hand, poising it over the hilt of his sword and let his eyes wander up, down and all around for any sign of a threat.

"You been followin' me, fearless?" a rough, teasing voice snapped from above him.

Leonardo sighed, a wave of relief washing over him at his brother's voice. He looked up to see the red clad turtle peering over the edge of the building. "Well, someone has to keep you out of trouble."

Raphael let out a snort and beckoned his older brother to join him, "That's why I got Casey wit' me."

"Yeah," Leo said, shaking his head, "And that's what worries me." as he said this he leapt off the edge of the metal railing and performed a backwards somersault onto the building beside his brother. He grinned.

"Showoff." Raphael grumbled, crossing his arms. Despite the humorous jab, sai wielding ninja noted the seriousness and quickly tried to diminish a lecture. "Hey, let's head back home, I bet -"

"You aren't getting off that easy, Raph." the older turtle smirked at the slump of his brother's shoulders. He crossed his arms and stood his ground, "This has to stop. You can't just sneak out in the middle of the night whenever you feel like it."

"Last time I checked, I was old enough to what I wanted." Raph snapped.

Sometimes Leo wished his brother wasn't so stubborn and just listen to him just once. He always hated to be the bad guy and ruin anyone's fun, but when it became a dangerous habit is when it was time to put an end to it. Instead of raising his voice like he normally did when Raphael worked him up, Leonardo played a different card. "I know you're old enough to do whatever you want, Raph. I'm not trying to stop it, but Instead of sneaking out when you really don't have to why not let one of us know where you're going? It would make things a lot easier."

Raphael was caught a little off guard by how his brother turned the tables. He wasn't that stupid though. The guilt trip thing worked wonders on their younger brothers, but Raph knew better than to fall for it. "Since when I do tell anybody anything'? What I do is on a need to know basis, iight?" he unfolded his arms and leaned against the roof access wall by the door. "Me 'n Case just goin' after a bunch o' no good purple dragons causin' trouble. We got it covered."

More than anything, Leo wanted to retort negatively to that last sentence, but thought better of it. He bit his tongue to prevent it from spitting out in rage against his hard head brother like he usually did. He wondered why he even bothered to confront his brother in the first place. It was almost as stupid as trying to pry Michelangelo from his video games or Donatello from his lab. "You know what - fine." no use in trying to convince someone who was too stubborn to even take in the things he said into consideration. Master Splinter could handle this one. "Do whatever the shell you want, but mark my words, Raph. One night you're gonna come across a scenario that you can't handle and when you want to get through to us, you can't because you left your shell cell…" he trailed off.

They had unwanted company.

"What?" Raphael prompted grumpily. "Yah ain't gonna verbally rip me to shreds?"

In response, Leonardo shot him a glare, but instead of retorting to the teasing remark, he placed a finger to his lips and motioned for his brother to follow. Without even a moment's hesitation, Raphael silently raced across the rooftop in time with. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they were being pursued, the red clad turtle could practically feel the overwhelming presence of the foot tailing after them just as quickly as they were running. Usually, he would turn and stand his ground, but the night's activities left him partially drained and he did not want to be a burden to his older brother.

"Crap." Leonardo pressed his lips together and his eyes hardened. This was no ordinary tailgating - it was an ambush. "Raph?" he unsheathed his katanas.

Raphael was already twirling his sais around his index fingers. "I'm way ahead of yah, bro." he said with smirk.

The two brothers fell shell to shell, shuffling in a circle to get a clear view of their surroundings and incoming opponents. There had to be over fifty foot ninja and they were still pouring out from other buildings. Leonardo hoped that his was all he'd be dealing with tonight because the foot had a way of stealing in a few foot tech and elite soldiers into the fight. It was just like the last time he had been attacked, but there was only one difference. He wasn't alone - he had Raph. Even if his younger didn't want to admit it, his previous outing with Casey Jones had left him battered and tired. He could probably hold his own for a good hour at the least. Leo prayed that was enough time to bash these ninja and leave. Not only for his and Raphael's sake, but their family still sound asleep at home.

"You ready?" Leo asked over his shoulder.

His red clad brother chuckled dryly. "Do turtles have shells?" Leonardo grinned.

The battle began.

Raph charged forward with an anguished cry. He swung both arms forward and was caught in a deadlock. Raphael growled and with a flick of wrist sent the sword of his opponent flying in the other direction. He smirked, pulled back his fist and jammed it in the general area of where the ninja's nose would be. As the victim sank to the floor, two other ninja leapt at the red clad turtle. Raph ducked the first one who came at him with a roundhouse kick and managed to side step the second one, causing both to collapse on each other.

As he knocked out another with a reverse punch, he felt a sharp pain on his shell. A grunt escaped his lips as his knees hit the ground from the impact. The foot ninja raised the bo over his head to strike again only to have it wiped from his grasp. Raphael was towering over him now and in one clean move the turtle shoved the butt of the bo into the black clad human's stomach. Raph dropped the bo to the floor and performed a split kick on two ninja charging from either side of him. As he jumped around to hit another, said ninja caught his ankle. Raphael barely managed to get out a cuss word before he was thrown deeper into the mess of rampaging foot ninja. His body connected with a bunch of old, wooden crates.

"Shit." he muttered and pulled out a chunk of splintered wood that imbedded itself in his left thigh. Forgetting his injury, Raphael front kicked a charging ninja in the groin and rolled away just in time as a katana blade was brought down upon him. It clanged against the cement ground slicing off the tails of Raph's red bandana. "Ah…now I gotta get a new one." he growled to the black clad human who performed the act.

"Raph!" a shout carried from the other side of the roof. "Heads up!"

Instantly, Raphael crouched low as two foot ninja were hurled over his head, collapsing against a swarm of their partners before tumbling off the edge of the building. He chuckled at their misfortune and back punched a naive ninja who thought they could sneak up on him. Obviously, they didn't know him very well. As he ducked to the ground to knock another opponent's feet from under them, a whooshing sound caught his ears and the next thing he knew, an explosion of pain enveloped his eyes, nose and mouth.

"RAPHAEL!" by the urgency that laced his older brother's voice meant that he was indeed in a shit load of trouble.

Raph could feel his throat constricting and his coughs becoming harsher with each breath. It was hard to control and his tongue proved to be useless because it just flopped around like a dead fish. He had to let it hang on the outside of his mouth almost like it became numb from the heated pain. His eyes were burning. There was no way he could open them. He remembered Donatello lecturing to him that if something like this ever happened to just go with what your body defense mechanisms were doing. _Don't fight it. It might just save your life. _Those were the words that spilled from his brainy brother's mouth.

"NO! No, Raph!" so now Leo was shouting bloody murder.

By the way he was being carelessly picked up and dangled by one arm meant that he was being held by the enemy. If he wasn't in so much, he would knock the Ninjitsu out of his captor. He let a groan escape his lips as if to signal to his brother that he was alright. A rough shake and it turned into a sharp cry as his body exploded into pain again. Bastards. That's what they were. And before he could he even explore his negative thoughts of his dishonorable opponents, the grip on his arm disappeared.

He was falling.

"Time to say farewell, turtle."

Leonardo felt his eyes widen as one of the foot elite released his brother. He screamed out his name as if hoping the red clad ninja would somehow break out of his stupor and catch the edge. All hope was lost when his brother vanished over the building with nothing, but a strangled cry of surprise.

A spark of fire burned within Leo's chest. New found energy surged from his head to the ends of his toe as he plunged a katana into a rampaging ninja. The sick sound of flesh met his ears, but he gave no indication of what he or if he even cared. Two other black clad ninja came to the aide of their fallen ally and raised their weapons, but they weren't quick enough for the roaring fury that had now engulfed the blue banded turtle. His swords sliced through their clothing leaving long, red lined marks across their stomachs. They fell back in fear and though they were surround, Leo showed no mercy. His fists pulled back and knocked them unconscious.

He spun to meet the surrounding foot ninja, all of whom had ceased their fighting and drew back. Leonardo stepped forward and met the red eyes of the foot elite who caused his brother harm. A shadow loomed over him and Leo turned around just in time to block the kama that one of the other foot elite carried. Stuck in a deadlock with the ninja, he performed a roundhouse kick and kicked his enemy in the head. The red eyed opponent stumbled back and caught his foot. Leonardo engaged him.

Another foot elite joined the battle. He twirled his yari over his head, much like Donatello did with his bo and managed to stick his six inch blade in the tender flesh between Leo's shell and plastron. The piercing pain caused by the maneuver brought the blue clad turtle to the ground, grasping his wound which slowly began the bleed.

"Pathetic."

Burning came over his left arm and then the last foot elite whose weapon of choice were tonfas, reeled back and knocked the turtle in the back of the head. Leo grunted and lost his sight to blackness.

"Leave them. They'll lead us to the rest." an unrecognizable voice said, "Disappear."

--

The next time Leonardo woke up, it was still slightly dark out, but morning would be coming real soon. His vision was fuzzy and he had to squint to get a look at where he was. He regretted even trying because it awoke the knot in the back of his head. It threatened to return him to darkness, but Leo shook it off and let out a deep shaking breath.

Another wrong move.

The pain in his side erupted and he let out a feeble, pain filled squeak. Slowly, he brought his hand that pillowed his head and felt down the flesh between plastron and carapace. It never even touched the wound, the only thing he felt was the thick, wet feel of blood. He grimaced and replaced his hand back under his head.

What happened?

"_You ready?"_

"_Do turtles have shells?"_

Raphael! He tumbled over the edge!

Flashes and images flooded his mind from the battle before he succumbed to unconsciousness. Fear. Worry. Concern. Rage. Grief. All the emotions came in at once that he didn't know what to feel. The only thing that registered was the he failed. He failed to protect his brother from such a fate. Despite it all, he prayed fiercely that Raphael was alive. The injured ninja would never forgive himself if his brother died in such a way the he could have prevented. What would the others say?

Wait!

His family! Donnie. Mikey. Master Splinter.

The shell cell was wedged in his belt. He had been too caught up in the fight to call his younger brothers for backup. It had never even crossed his mind. Man, he was such an idiot!

Despite the pain and the drooping of his lids, Leonardo plucked the cell from it's place and pressed a random button. He didn't which one he pushed or if it was even the right one, but there was no way to look because at that moment he could no longer hold onto consciousness. The last thing he heard was the distant sound of ringing before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and slid closed.

---

-_cringes at fighting scene_- I tried my best!

I hope you liked it. Next chapter is being worked on.


End file.
